The Girl Who Set The God Free
by LeaderoftheOutcasts
Summary: Ash meets a girl who changes his life as he knows it
1. Chapter 1

A/N

I don't own any rights to Acheron or the Dark hunters all of them belong to Sherlyn Kenyon. I do however own Amethyst.

Acheron was walking through one of the many graveyards in New Orleans to meet one his colleagues. She was a 15 year old girl with brown eyes and jet black hair. He met her after her parents were killed by a Damion. He'd been watching over her since that day 6 years ago. She now lives with foster parents who are barely home so she's always out running about at all times of the night.

"Hey Ash"

"Amethyst, how are you?"

"Enh I'm tired as all hell but who cares."

"I do and you know that."

Amethyst fumbles with the wide black leather bracelet on her wrist.

"What are you doing out here anyway Ash? Anything I can kill."

"Yeah sheep in your head. Come on you can stay with Julian and Grace tonight."

"No I'm not going anywhere. I can fight even if I'm human."

"Amethyst Rose Doiel."

"Yes sir."

"Your not fighting tonight and that's final."

Amethyst mumbles something in Latin. Ash's eyes swirl silver with him starting to get slightly aggravated with his practically daughter. When his other daughter/demon Simi sails off of his chest and stands in front of Amethyst.

"Amethyst!"

"Simi!"

Both of them squeal in delight. Simi and Amethyst are as close as sisters and as thick as two mischievous thieves.

"Ok you two, Simi return to me and Amethyst get your butt to Julian s."

With Amethyst being Amethyst she says something not too bright.

"Make me Dark-Hunter Pixie."

Acheron picks her up and throws her over his right shoulder and starts to walk to Julian s.

"You know this isn't fair."

"Amethyst Doiel, shush. I am not having you get hurt or worst."

"Blahblahblah blah blah"

Acheron just growls, amethyst shuts up.

"You can set me down now, Im not 2, I can walk."

"You can also run."

"No, I wouldn't run im the nicest angel there"

"Amethyst what have I told you about lying?"

"Acheron what have I told you about picking me up?"

"You bolt your going over to Kyrians got it?"

"Yes sir."

Acheron sets her down and stares at her intently.

"What do I have food or something stuck in my teeth?"

"No your wearing a black hoodie in summer in New Orleans. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

They stop in front of a small tanish colored house. A shirtless man is outside working on a car.

"Hey Julian."

"Miss Amethyst how are yo..Why are you here its 11pm."

Amethyst just points at Acheron and says

"He wont let me go kill things. And Tom and Debie are at work."

"Why don't you call them your parents?"

"Because there not my parents"

Amethyst's hair slowly starts to turn red, Acheron notices and places his hands on her shoulder. She looks over her right shoulder at his eyes, slowly calming her down.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to snap. Forgive me?"

"there's nothing to forgive, I know the pain your going through."

Amethyst just nods her head and stands by Ashes side.

"So would mind taking her in for the night, vie got a bad feeling."

"No ash its fine, have you eaten amethyst?"

"Kind of if you count Ben and Jerry's ice cream for dinner."

Acheron and Julian simultaneously say

"I don't"

"Amethyst go inside Grace is still up and you know how she is. Go eat."

"Yes sir."

Amethyst turns and hugs Acheron, he hugs back.

"Be careful ash,please."

"You know I always am, now go eat."

Amethyst walks into the house and Julian turns to Ash.

"Whats with the hoodie?"  
"I don't know but it's hot as hell and she's wearing a black hoodie. Somethings up."

"Want me to watch and talk to her?"

"If you want, good luck getting through to her though shes very gaurded."

"I sensed that."

"Well im gonna get going like I said earlier I have a bad feeling about tonight. Goodbye Julian and thank you again."

"No problem boss."

Acheron disappears into the night and Julian goes back to working on the car.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry it's been a while getting stuff updated I just moved and had no internet. Thank you to all the readers. OH SHERLYN KENYON WILL BE IN NASHVILL TENNESSEE ON MARCH 13 OR 16 OF 2013 ALONG WITH ACHERON,SIMI,ARTIMIS AND A FEW OTHERS. Oh yeah and I own nothing as much as I wish I did

After a while Julien walks in and sees Amethyst sitting up at the coutner reading one of the books he had on the shelf. He gets closer and sees what it is. Les Miserables.

"How far are you?"

"I've read it about 10 times and I still cry everytime Eponine dies and the barricade falls."

Amethyst wipes her eyes.

"But whats funny, is its one of my favorite parts in the whole book. Have you read it?"

"A few times, I also met Victor Hugo."

He sees her eyes light up.

"Really? Whats he like? Who's he like, ive always imigined he's like Jean Val Jean or Enjorlas."

"Honestly he's kind of like Marius."

"Really wow."

"Yeah but thats not why I came to talk to you."

"Ok whats up?"

"What's with the hoodie?"

"Im always cold. Don't know why but I am."

"Oh ok well Im gonna head off to bed, get some rest ok Amethyst."

"I will thank you for letting me stay here even if it wasn't by my choice."

Jullien laughs and heads upstairs. As soon as he's out of her sight Amethyst pulls off the hoodie and a ton of scars cover her arms. Some in lines others are words. She traces her fingers over them, stoping at one "broken". She tucks her arms into the sleeves and rolls onto her side and slowly falls asleep.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Upstairs.

"Hey sweety"

"Hi honey, how's our guest?"

"Good, what'd you give her?"  
"Nothing she said she ate at home."

"Ok sweety."

"Did I mess something up?"  
"No, you were just tricked by a certain teenager. It's ok it happens to all of us."

"Oh ok. Well come on lets get some sleep the kids have there reciatla tomorrow."

"Ok gracey."

Julien lays on the bed and wraps his arms around his wife.

%*%*%%*%*%*%*%**%*%***%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Acheron

"Acheron I need you here. NOW"

"Im busy Arti, ill come when im done."

"NOW ACHERON"

Acheron gets transported to Olympus in Artimeis chambers.

"Hello Acheron."

"What was so god-damn important Arti."

"Me and well Katra."  
"what about our daughter, last I heard she was with Sin?"

"She's pregnant."

"What"

A/N sorry but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger ;) keep reading my wonderful readers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you my wonderful readers, Now I just have a few questions trying to get to know my readers. I am so sorry it's taken forever for an update. Life has gotten in the way with being a junior in high school and my crazy band scheldue.

"Did you just say Katra's pregnant?"

"Yes, with Sins baby."

"I'd hope."

"Are you mad?"

"No, concerned not gonna let Sin out of your rule?"

"Well you know that I can't do that without a sacrifice."

Artimis smirks at Acheron, he just sighs.

"I'll be yours for a week."

"Oh no no no, longer Acheron much longer. Sin is our son in law."

"A month?"

"Try three and I might consider it."

"Artimis I can't be away that long."

"You'll get one day a week free to go check on your pets."

"There not pets arti, there people and there my family."

With that Artimis crosses to where Acheron is and yanks his hair back and sneers

"You have no family besides me and Katra."

She shoves him away.

"Out of my sight and ill see you in 3 days time."

Acheron is teleported back to New Orleans, in Juliens living room. Beside Amethyst. He reaches down and pets her head

"Somnus."

"Acheron? What are you doing here?"  
"I was just checking on you Amethyst, get some rest."

"Ok Ashy"

If Amethyst had been fully cohearnt she wouldn't have called him that. She rolled over on her side faceing the couch. The hoodie came up on her arms a little, showing Acheron a glimpse at the scars. He just looks at them, he'll talk to her about them tomorrow.

Juilen comes down the stairs.

"Ash whats going on?"

"Nothing I just got back from Artimis and I will be gone for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Three months but i'll get one day a week to check on you all."

"Wow thats riduclues."

"I don't make the rules just follow hers. How has she been?"

"Tricked Grace and went to bed."

"Tricked Grace? Oh she said she ate at home."

"Yep."

Julien walks all the way down and him and Ash go outside.

"So I haven't been able to talk to her about the hoodie."

"No need I found out, she has scars all up and down her arms."

"Battle scars?"

"More like emotional scars."

"Cuts"

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well I kinda have a slight hold on my life right now.

THE NEXT MORNING

Amethyst slowly starts to wake up, she sees Acheron sleeping in the chair next to her. She looks at the watch on her wrist. 4:53am.

"Ash, Ash, Acheron!"

"What huh" Acheron groans and sits up.

"You need to get to your place we don't need our boss bursting into flames and I need to get home so I can get ready for school."

"Ok come on i'll walk you home." Acheron gets up and pulls Amethyst to her feet.

"Yikes give me a minute to get my hoodie on. And say goodbye to Julien." Amethyst turns away from Acheron and pulls her sweater over her head, and walks up to the stairs as Julien starts to come down them.

"Whoa hi Julien,"

"Hi Amethyst how'd you sleep."

"Like I did mushrooms and got eaten by a bear aka better than usuall. Thank you for letting me stay here last night but I gotta go I got school in 3 hours wow."

"Hey, your welcome here anytime Amethyst."

"Thank you and tell Grace I'm sorry for tricking her but I didnt want to offend her by not eating anything cause I wasn't hungry."

"I'll tell her."

Acheron and Amethyst head outside and they start the walk back to Amethyst's house.

"So Amethyst what's with the hoodie?"

"I've already told you Ash I get cold."

Acheron glances down and around them to make sure no was looking. He grabs her wrist and slams her against the wall and looks down at her.

"What the HELL ASH?!"

Acheron says nothing as her pulls one of her arms from her side and shoves the sleeve up.

"Amethyst thats what. What the hell are you doing cutting yourself."

Amethyst just keeps her head down.

"ANSWER ME"

"Because im alone. My parents are dead and im alone. There thats why I cut now leave me the hell alone I won't be a bother anymore."

Amethyst shoves herself off the wall and runs away from the direction of her house.


End file.
